Trójka
Trójka is Polish public radio station owned by Polskie Radio. The station broadcasts rock, alternative, jazz, and eclectic. About Us Trójka '''can be received overground, via the Internet, '''HbbTV or via digital platforms NC+ and Cyfrowy Polsat. The seat of Trójka is located in Warsaw at 3/5/7 Myśliwiecka Street. The station broadcasts a musical and entertainment program. On the air there are also current affairs programs in which political, social and cultural topics are discussed. The permanent elements of the schedule include: radio plays, cabaret programs and novels read in episodes. In addition to current information from the country and the world, news from the world of art (film, theater, literature, exhibitions) are also presented. From the beginning of the existence of the station on its air there were almost all musical genres: rock, rock'n'roll, heavy metal, pop, blues, jazz, country, folk, house, chillout, reggae, rhythm and blues, hip-hop, alternative music, electronic, club, Latin American, film, serious (including opera), sung poetry. This diversity has been preserved to this day (though country, classical music and hip-hop were minimized). Trójka programs are almost exclusively author's programs prepared by the greatest radio personalities, who themselves decide on the choice of music and the form of its presentation. For three years now, Trójka has been organizing many charity campaigns (including, among others, auctions or the Idę Święta campaign) and outdoor events aimed at promoting the station itself, as well as arousing interest in sport or culture among the listeners. Programmings * Akademia rozrywki * ABC popkultury * Aksamit * Audycja podzwrotnikowa * Białe plamy * Bielszy odcień bluesa * Ciemna strona mocy * Czarna noc * Czarnoksiążnik * Czas niezwykły ** Na wyciągnięcie ręki * Cogito ergo? * Do południa ** Vlogowskaz ** Informator ekonomiczny ** Fajny film ** Instrukcja obsługi człowieka ** Mój ssskarbie ** Nauka słuchania ** Przewodnik fantastyczny ** Opowiem wam piosenkę ** Dzieci wiedzą lepiej ** Co proszę? ** Pracownia projektowa ** Przodownicy lektury ** Trójkowy detektyw ** Za górami za lasami ** A nuż, widelec ** ABC popkultury * Gh+ * Głowa.Serce.Baza * Gitarą i piórem * Godzina prawdy * Godzina wychowawcza * Historie jak z książki ** Dźwięki historii ** Dzieje się historia ** Koryfeusze ** Też przeczytajcie * Koncert w Trójce * Klub Trójki * Kwestia kultury * Lamenty i odmęty * Lista osobista * Lista Przebojów Programu Trzeciego * LP Trójka * Markomania * Medal dla każdego * Magazyn bardzo kulturalny * Magazynek * Magiel Wagli * Manniak po ciemku * Mikrokosmos * Minimax * MO, czyli mało obiektywnie * Muzyczna poczta UKF * Muzyczne rozmowy * Myślidziecka 3/5/7 * Myśliwiecka 3/5/7 ** Kącik gadżeciarza ** Miękka bułka ** MIT – Muzyczny informator Trójki ** Moim zdaniem ** Stół szwedzki ** Ze studia przy Myśliwieckiej 3/5/7 * Nasz ulubiony ciąg dalszy * Nocna Polska * Offensywa * Piosenki bez granic * Poczekalnia Listy Przebojów * Polski Top Wszech czasów * Powieść w Trójce * Powtórka z rozrywki * Program alternatywny * Radionawigator Trójki * Radiowy Dom Kultury * Raport o stanie świata * Scena teatralna Trójki * Serwis sportowy Trójki * Siesta * Soul – muzyka duszy * Strefa rokendrola wolna od angola * Śniadanie w Trójce * Studio El-Muzyki * Teren kultura * Top Wszech Czasów * Trójka pod Księżycem * Trójkowo, filmowo * Trójkowy Ossobowy * Trzecia strona medalu * Trzecia strona Księżyca * Trzy kwadranse jazzu * Trzy wymiary gitary * Trójkowy budzik ** Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Nashville * W tonacji Trójki * Winien i ma * Za, a nawet przeciw * Zagadkowa niedziela * Zapraszamy do Trójki ** Trzecie oblicze dyplomacji ** Unia pod lupą ** Przegląd prasy ** Urywki z kalendarza ** Salon polityczny Trójki ** Poranki Piotra Metza ** Pytania z kosmosu ** Doktor Kruszewicz w Trójce ** Muzyczny rozkład jazdy * Zapraszamy do Trójki ** Bardzo ważny projekt ** Co w mowie piszczy? ** Ciekawy czas ** Puls Trójki ** Reportaż ** Trzy strony świata ** Europa od kuchni ** Trójwymiar ** Biegam, bo lubię Logos Trójka (2005-2017).png|2005-2017 Trójka (2017-.n.v.).png|2017-present External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Poland Category:Polskie Radio Category:Launched in 1962 Category:Poland